notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 37: The Man Who Threw the Knife (The Frostwind Chapter)
'''The Man Who Threw the Knife '''is the thirty-seventh episode in the series and the fourth episode in The Frostwind Chapter. The Band of Boobs follow the mean teens into the crypts and meet the ominous figure known as "The Boss." Moonshine has it out with Bahumian Rufio, Beverly meets someone who loves his dad almost as much as him, and Hardwon seeks revenge. Plot Synopsis This episode opens with Rusgak, one of the dwarphans, leading Beverly into the chapel. Before following him, Moonshine uses Goodberry to create some berries which will be able to heal them for 1 HP, and give the remaining teenage dwarphans 5 gold to go away. Inside the chapel, all the pews have been destroyed to make a huge fire in the middle of the room, and teenagers swing from perch to perch on ropes. While attempting to stealthily follow Rusgak and Beverly, Moonshine is spotted by the teenage dwarphans who work with Rusgak. Moonshine attempts to cover for herself with a series of lies, but no one believes her, and so they decide to tie her up and bring her to their boss. Beverly, in order to prove himself to Rusgak, volunteers to be the one to tie Moonshine up, and does so with an illusionary rope. Hardwon, still undetected, follows them. After going downstairs, Hardwon accidentally reveals himself, and this prompts a fight with Rusgak, in which Moonshine nearly kills him. Eventually, he admits that he's never talked to "the boss", and leaves on Hardwon's command. Now alone, the Band of Boobs continue descending, Hardwon and Moonshine disguising themselves in a single robe, until Beverly is spotted by a figure in a black robe with empty eyes. Beverly has an extended conversation with the threatening figure, in which the man reveals that the Band of Boobs has encountered him before, and he can see through other people's eyes and, sometimes, possess their bodies. He tries to convince Beverly to join him, offering him power to protect his friends and family in exchange, and then, when Beverly turns him down, he offers him a coin, which he will be able to use to call on the man if he's ever in trouble. Then, the man tells Beverly to call his Moonshine and Hardwon, who have been waiting outside, into the room. The man reveals himself to be Akarot, the son of Ilsed, and demands that they give him "the dwarf". Following this, he proceeds to try to tempt each of the Boobs to join him, focusing on Hardwon, to whom he promises the knowledge of who killed Gemma and possibly bring her back. Eventually, Akarot shows Hardwon the body of the person who killed Gemma. The body is possessed by Akarot (a "hollow body"), and stabs Hardwon. This results in a battle between the Boobs and Akarot's two bodies, which is won, in part, because of Beverly's use of the Amulet of Pelor. Once they defeat Akarot, they hear the sounds of something screeching, and run to find it. It is a disgusting beast surrounded by hooded acolytes. Notable Lore * Akarot * Anti-paladins Trivia * The voice Murph uses for Akarot is the same as the voice he used for Adam Driver in 8-Bit Book Club Music and Sound Effects * "Gypsy Violin Variation" by Howard Geisel at Freesound.org. * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Unknown Tome" by Emily Axford. * "The Purge" by Emily Axford. * "A Tempting Offer" by Emily Axford. * "Descending" by Emily Axford. * "Desecrated" by Emily Axford External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPOD Subreddit Thread Category:The Frostwind Chapter Category:Season 1